Material properties can be characterized by testing systems. Depending on the material and type of analysis, testing systems may have different mechanisms of characterizing material properties. Material testing systems known in the art are used to characterize materials such as metals, polymers, rubbers, textiles, bio-materials, adhesives, composites etc. Typically, materials are subjected to forces in various configurations and their responses are analyzed.